ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Partying-By-Loth
What this guide is all about I've played FF for nearly 5 years and I'm still shocked, now and again, at how bad some people are at partying. This isn't a guide on where to party, what to fight or who to have in your party, there's a guide with all that in it here > Partying I'm going to keep this guide short, sweet, and to the point. What I'm going to cover in this guide is party dynamics, because (sadly) a lot of higher level players haven't mastered this simple concept. *Here are a few simple rules: **Listen to your party, especially if you're playing DD. The tanks and mages are always right and you're wrong, deal with it. When your tank says "Stop throwing so many weapon skills, you're messing up the hate threshold" Do yourselves a favor and listen. When your White Mage says "don't pull, I need MP" Listen. **Great rule of thumb is be respectful of your party. They are, after all, helping you earn your exp. The last thing you want to do is mouth off when someone says "don't do something" **Coming away from a fight alive is the only important thing in a party situation. Do everything you can to make it easier to survive. Here's a little table of who's say counts more. White Mage or Redmage > Bard > Tank If you play a DD, you get the last word, I'm sorry to tell you. NOW! On to the dynamics of a party. You got your damage dealers father away from the mages, IF they should grab hate and a mage heals them with CureIV or higher and the mage gets hate, the mob has a farther distance to run so the tank can grab hate again. BLM should be as far away as possible for the same reasons. Now, here's where things get a bit squiffy... Lets pretend that we have a party made of a PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, RNG/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/BLM and a BRD. Now, this isn't a bad party set up, not great but lets pretend we're in a linkshell party with a few randoms. Now lets say that the sam and the rng decide they like weapon skills... A lot... This puts a lot of stress on the Pld, who then tells them to slack off a little bit. This can go 1 of 3 ways *1: The DD's say, "oops sorry" and it's all good *2: The DD's flip out and start boasting about all their level 75 jobs and how bad the pld is at playing pld *3: Strippers jump out of your computer and asphyxiate you in their cleavage. (I lied about number three) You should ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS, try to make it end with option 1. It saves a lot of grief and keeps the pty running smoothly. Actually... This wasn't a guide on Pty dynamics, it was a guide on how NOT to ruin a party by not listening to the member's who count. Like I said, listen to your party and do what they ask, anyone within all of Garlaige Citadel a month or so ago can tell you that an angry pld is scary, and trust me when I say this. Don't anger your pld or your healer. How do I know this? I WAS THAT PLD Thank you for reading how NOT to be a jackass ^^